Caesar Clown
300,000,000 |devilfruits = Gasu Gasu no Mi |japanese voice = Ryūsei Nakao |weapons = Flintlock}} Caesar Clown, zwany również "Mistrzem" przez swoich podwładnych, był dawnym współpracownikiem Vegapunk'a oraz jest głównym antagonistą w Akcie Punk Hazard. Caesar jest wiodącym ekspertem w dziedzinie broni chemicznej masowej zagłady oraz szalonym naukowcem z nagrodą 300,000,000 za swoją głowę. Podczas Aktu Dressrosa Donquixote Doflamingo przyjął go do swojej załogi, sprawiając, że list gończy stał się nieaktualny. Jednak po porażce z Luffy'm, Shichibukai utracił to stanowisko, więc list jest znów aktualny. Wygląd Caesar jest wysokim, szczupłym mężczyzną, który ma bladą twarz z makijażem wokół oczu i fioletową szminką na ustach. Jego głowę wieńczą małe, zakręcone rogi, mocno widoczne na tle jego ciemnofioletowych, krzaczastych włosów. Jego codziennym strojem jest żółty kombinezon w pomarańczowo-brązowe paski. Na ręce zakłada fioletowe rękawiczki, na których widnieją jego inicjały. Ubranie dopełnia bladoniebieski płaszcz (bladoróżowy w anime) z wielkim napisem "GAS" na obu połach, który kończy się na wysokości kolan. Poniżej widać jego owłosione nogi i niebieskie skarpety lub pantofle. Jednak zazwyczaj ich nie widać za sprawą owocu użytkownika, który powoduje rozwiewanie się stroju. Podczas pobytu na Dressrosie jego ubiór wzbogacił się o błękitno-szary szalik, ciemne okulary, sztuczne wąsy i brązowy kapelusz. W gazowej postaci Mistrz jest koloru ciemnoróżowego z żółtymi oczami. Galeria Osobowość Ceasar w słowach Smokera jest "jednym, wielkim draniem", a jego akcja na Punk Hazard z przed trzech lat doskonale to potwierdza. Okrutny, arogancki, ponury i ogólnie zły, Caesar szczególną radość znajduje w powodowaniu cierpienia i niszczenia wszystkiego i wszystkich wokół. Jego psychopatyczna natura ukazywana jest bardzo często; gdy spowodował wybuch broni chemicznej na Punk Hazard zabijając lub okaleczając większość mieszkańców i niszcząc środowisko, produkcja i sprzedaż środki masowej zagłady ludziom bez skrupułów, takim jak Doflamingo, przeprowadzanie chorych eksperymentów na porwanych dzieciach, a także faszerowanie ich silnie uzależniającym narkotykiem, żeby nie uciekły od Mistrza, a także próba zabicia wszystkich ludzi obecnych na Punk Hazard (Trafalgar Law, Słomiane Kapelusze,marynarze pod dowództwem Smokera, nawet jego, omamieni podwładni) w celu przeprowadzenia eksperymentu z wykorzystaniem śmiertelnego gazu, Smiley'a – wszystko to nie wywołało żadnych wyrzutów sumienia ani choćby współczucia dla potencjalnych ofiar. Caesar wydaje się chować urazę do Vegapunk'a, a także być bardzo ostrożny, co pokazał, gdy ukrył się przed marynarzami, zamiast wdać się w natychmiastową walkę albo fakt, że poważnie potraktował ostrzeżenie Monet na temat Piratów Słomianego Kapelusza, a także to, że przed zaatakowaniem piratów i Marynarki zadzwonił do Jokera by uzyskać jego zgodę na te działania. Clown jest raczej ekonomiczną osobą, ponieważ zamiast pozbyć się trującego gazu, po prostu go zebrał i przekształcił w Smiley'a. Mistrz często uciekał się do kłamstw, które trafiały do przekonania dzieci i podwładnych, natomiast Monet nie daje się na to nabierać i często wydaje się zażenowania "aktorzeniem" naukowca. Jednak z powodu tej wiary, wystarczy kilka "krokodylich łez", aby satyrzy uwierzyli, że to Vegapunk był odpowiedzialny za wybuch w ośrodku cztery lata temu. Jego złą cechą jest gwałtowne usposobienie - szybko się wścieka gdy rzeczy nie idą po jego myśli. Wtedy wydziera się na swoich podkomendnych, żeby pozwolili gazowi zabić intruzów i swoich ludzi, a gdy Monet zauważyła, że Vergo może zginąć, naukowiec dalej się darł, nieskoncentrowany na swoim potencjalnym braku lojalności. Gdy stracił przewagę podczas ostatniej walki z Luffym, stracił opanowanie i rozkazał podwładnym wpuścić Shinokuni do pomieszczenia i otwarcie przyznał, że są łatwi do wymienienia. Potem posunął się do tego, że pozabijał kilku z nich tylko po to, żeby wypróbować swoją nowo nabytą moc. thumb|right|220px|Caesar rumieni się po tym, jak Chopper pochwalił jego produkcję SAD-u Jest on bardzo dumny i nigdy nie przyznaje się do porażki. Widoczne jest to szczególnie gdy twierdzi, że wypadek cztery lata temu na Punk Hazard nie był porażką, lecz znakomitym zwycięstwem – uwidacznia się tu jego kompleks wyższości. Kiedy ktoś pochwali jego pracę, błyskawicznie się rumieni. Rumieniec ten jednak szybko znika, gdy całą chwałę zacznie się przypisywać Vegapunkowi. Był także zszokowany, gdy Smiley zignorował go i zjadł cukierek, pomimo tego, że Caesar kazał mu zaczekać, dlatego aby nie stracić twarzy powiedział swojemu zwierzątku, że wszystko jest w porządku, mimo że ten go nie słuchał. Mistrz także nie daruje żadnych przytyków – gdy Law nazwał go idiotą, mocno uderzył jego serce. thumb|left|220px|Jedna z wielu głupich min Caesara Jego inną cechą jest fakt, że często daje się łatwo zszokować, przybiera wtedy komiczny wyraz twarzy, tak jak wtedy gdy Luffy przeżył jego drugi Gastanet i pojawił się koło niego bez żadnej krzywdy. Zrobił to samo gdy Słomiany zamierzał się do ciosu podczas ich drugiej walki. Zanim został posłany w powietrze za pomocą ataku w Gear Third, Caesar popłakał się ze strachu, gdy Luffy powiedział, że nie chce już nigdy widzieć jego twarzy. Naukowiec często przejawia tendencje do egoizmu, Stało się to podczas jego walki z Luffy'm, gdy ten porównał go z Paramecią Doku Doku no Mi, należącą do Magellana. Naukowiec obruszył się na takie porównanie. Nie da się ukryć, że Mistrz jest bardzo sadystyczną osobą, która wykorzystała ślepe zaufanie swoich podwładnych do testowania na nich różnych gazów. Rozkazał Yeti Cool Brothers zabić Brązowobrodego, kiedy uznał, że ten przestał być użyteczny. Później sprowokował go, aby móc rozkazać jego załodze zastrzelić go. Faszerował dzieci silnie uzależniającym narkotykiem: NHC10, żeby mieć pewność, że nie uciekną z ośrodka, tak aby mógł swobodnie przeprowadzać na nich eksperymenty, które zakończą się pięć lat po porwaniu, kiedy Caesar postanowił poświęcić je dla dobra nauki. Law uznał tą cechę za wyjątkowo obrzydliwą. Gdy jego życie jest zagrożone, próbuje się ratować za wszelką cenę. Gdy zbliżało się Grizzly Magnum Luffy'ego, próbował przekonać Słomianego do przyjęcia go do załogi jako podwładnego. Poźniej błagał Doflamingo o ratunek, a jeszcze później Sanji'ego, Nami, Choppera i Momonosuke, by nie wydali go załodze Big Mom. Relacje Byli podwładni W przeszłości Ceasar mógł cieszyć się zaufaniem swoich podwładnych, głównie poprzez uratowanie ich w przeszłości, a także uprzejme i troskliwe traktowanie. Jednak w chwili gniewu, Mistrz posunął się do nazwania ich "płotkami", co kontrastowało z ich dotychczasowymi relacjami. Mimo to wciąż mieli do niego zaufanie dopóki nie ukazał swojego prawdziwego oblicza i zaczął ich zabijać. Naukowiec wcześniej nawet ukazał swoje okrucieństwo, gdy kazał zdjąć kaftany, grupie rozmieszczającej transmitujące Den Den Mushi, żeby pokazać działanie Shinokuni swoim widzom. Gdy Brązowobrody wpadł w ręce Słomianych, Caesar rozkazał Yeti Cool Brothers, pozbyć się go, pomimo faktu, że warty przeszło 80 milionów pirat, był bardzo oddany dla Mistrza. Porwane dzieci Dzieci postzregały Mistrza jako dobroczyńcę, który poświęca cały swój czas na szukanie lekarswta na chorobę, która nęka dzieci, a ponadto jest taki miły, że częstuje je słodkimi cukierkami. Jednak w rzeczywistości, Caesar porwał dzieci z innych rodzinnych okolic, żeby testować na nich środki, które mogą zmienić człowieka w olbrzyma. Ponadto na wypadek aby dzieci nie uciekły od niego, faszeruje je NHC10, a w celu uspokojenia ich gdy bardzo płaczą za rodzicami, opowiada im kłamstwo o swoim dawno utraconym synu. Sojusznicy Monet thumb|220px|Caesar przebija serce Monet, myśląc, że należy do Smokera.Monet pomaga Ceasarowi w wielu sprawach, między innymi opieka nad dziećmi czy przygotowywanie karmy dla Smiley'a. Naukowcowi podoba się jej pracowitość, przyznał to gdy ta ostrzegła go przed Słomianymi. Ponadto Monet na poważnie traktuje zadanie zlecone od Doflamingo, jakim jest obserwacja i ochrona cennego sprzymieżeńca, jedynej osoby która jest zdolna wytworzyć SAD. Obroniła go w trakcie drugiej walki z Luffy'm, a także podjęła walkę z Zoro w celu odzyskania dzieci, które były królikami doświadczalnymi naukowca. Bez wahania pozwoliła Clown'owi na wymianę jej serca na to należące do Lawa. Niefortunnie, to Ceasar jest odpowiedzialny za jej śmierć, ponieważ trzymając jej serce myślał, że należy ono do Smokera i przebił je. Vergo Pomimo faktu, że obaj panowie prawie się nie znali, Caesar powierzył Vergo serce Lawa na wypadek, gdyby Shichibukai okazał oznaki zdrady. Ponadto Vergo przekazywał naukowcowi dzieci do eksperymentów, a także tuszował te porwania. Donquixote Doflamingo thumb|220px|Caesar dobrze mówi o Doflamingo Caesar jest podporządkowany Doflamingo i zawsze zwraca się do niego "Joker". Musiał uzyskać od niego pozwolenie na eksterminację Słomianych Kapeluszy i G-5. Doflamingo nie ma pełnego zaufania do naukowca, dlatego wysłał Monet i Vego by go pilnowali. Spowodowane to było także faktem, że Caesar jako jedyna osoba zdolna wytworzyć SAD, jest cennym sojusznikiem. Pozwala mu to na tworzenie sztucznych Diabelskich Owoców i co za tym idzie, handel z Yonko, Kaido. Żeby uchronić Clowna kazał Monet poświęcić się jej w wybuchu fabryki. Później Shichibukai, żeby ratować swojego sojusznika "zrzekł" się swojego tytułu, kiedy Law postawił taki warunek za wymienienie naukowca. Kiedy w sprawę włączyła się Marynarka, Doflamingo błyskawicznie dodał go to swojej załogi co zapewniało dalsze bezpieczeństwo Clown'owi. Jednak po wydarzeniach na Dressrosie, gdy "Niebiański Demon" utracił swój tytuł, immunitet Caesara, także wygasł. Kaido Caesar jest odpowiedzialny za handel Doflamingo z Kaido, ponieważ tylko on może wyprodukować SAD, którego Kaido używa do tworzenia swojej armii Zoan'ów. Jest to także jeden z powodów, dla których Doflamingo tak bardzo chroni naukowca. Smiley Smiley to zwierzątko Caesar'a. Kiedy spotkali się roku, Clown nawet popłakał się ze wzruszenia i przeprosił salamandrę za te długotrwałe więzienie, co obeszło Smiley'a, którego bardziej interesował cukierek, niż naukowiec. Kiedy zignorował prośbę Mistrza, wywołało to u niego to zdenerwowanie co szybko zatuszował. Jednak tak naprawdę naukowcowi los zwierzaka był dość obojętny, używał jego podzielonych części do zwiększenia rażenia wybuchów w trakcie walki z Luffy'm, a potem zabił go, aby otrzymać śmiercionośny gaz. Wrogowie Vegapunk Caesar bardzo dobrze zna Vegapunk'a. W przeszłości naukowcy pracowali wspólnie nad eksperymentami takimi jak: tworzenie sztucznych Diabelskich Owoców czy zamienianiu ludzi w olbrzymów. Clown zawsze był w cieniu swojego kolegi z pracy, przez co pałał do niego nienawiścią. To uczucie urosło, gdy Vegapunk pozbawił go pracy i wysłał do więzienia za jego bestialskie metody naukowe. Trafalgar D. Water Law Caesar nie ufa zbytnio Shichibukai, czego najlepszym dowodem była transakcja jego serca za to należące do Monet. Kiedy usłyszał o jego powiązaniach z Luffy'm, od razu pomyślał, że Trafalgar go zdradził i zagroził mu pistoletem. Law także odwzajemnia to uczucie. Podczas Aktu Dreessrosa zabrał jego serce, zamiast użyć kajdanek z Kairoseki. Odczuwalna jest także jego niechęć do naukowca. Nawet w rozmowach z nim otwarcie przyznaje, że uważa go za idiotę lub świra, przykładowo kiedy Mistrz zaprezentował mu NHC10, którego użył by usidlić porwane dzieci. Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza Kiedy Słomiani pojawili się na Punk Hazard, Caesar od razu chciał ich zlikwidować za wszelką cenę - nasłał na nich nawet Yeti Cool Brothers. Franky jako jedyny zainteresował naukowca ale to bardziej zasługa jego lasera, niż cyborga. Gdy załoga dowiedziała się o tym jak Mistrz okrutnie potraktował dzieci, postanowiła połączył siły z Lawem żeby złapać szaleńca. Z powodu tych działań, Chopper uznał, że nie można go nawet traktować jako naukowca. Mimo to opatrzył później jego rany i powstrzymał Sanjiego od skopania Clowna. Smoker Działania Smoker'a nie są naukowcowi na rękę, ponieważ wiceadmirał jest jedną z najdociekliwszych osób w całej Marynarce. Kiedy Smoker został złapany, Caesar odetchnął z ulgą. Z kolei Smoker uważa naukowca za kompletnego świra. Charlotte Linlin W przeszłości Ceasar handlował z Big Mom ale przywłaszczył sobie jej duże sumy pieniędzy, więc obawia się kary. Nie chcąc doświadczyć gniewu Yonko, prosił Słomianych, żeby nie pozwolili jej załodze przejąć go. Historia W przeszłości Caesar pracował razem z Vegapunk'em, nad między innymi wytworzeniem sztucznych Diabelskich Owoców. Jednak geniusz Marynarki sprzeciwiał się jego sadystycznym metodom, więc Clown wywołał eksplozję, w wyniku czego ośrodek opustoszał, a obszar stał się niezdatny do życia. Rok później wrócił na wyspę i używając mocy swojego owocu zebrał i skompresował pozostały gaz, a potem nasycił owocem Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl i uwięził na ognistej połowie wyspy. Mógł więc w spokoju pracować nad swoimi eksperymentami, wykorzystując przy okazji byłych więźniów, którym skonstruował przyrządy pomagające poruszać się. Jakiś czas później na Punk Hazard pojawił się Law, który chciał móc swobodnie poruszać się po byłych laboratoriach Vegapunk'a, a w zamian pomagałby Caesar'owi, przykładowo uzdrawiając sparaliżowanych ludzi. Jednak zażądał od naukowca, by ten nikomu nie rozpowiadał o jego obecności w tym miejscu, nawet Jokerowi. Fabuła Saga Nowy Świat Akt Punk Hazard Po raz pierwszy Caesar zostaje ukazany w swojej gazowej postaci, kiedy jeden z jego podwładnych melduje mu pojmanie: Nami,Sanji'ego, Chopper'a i Franky'ego. Clown nakazał mu zamknięcie ich w jakimś miejscu, żeby nie uciekli, po czym wraca do badań. Następnie widzimy go po uwolnieniu się Słomianych z celi. Wydawał się zaintrygowany wyważonymi drzwiami, na których pozostały wypalenia, jakie mogły zostać spowodowane tylko laserem Pacyfisty Vegapunk'a. Po tym incydencie rozkazał pojmanie uciekinierów w Biscuit Room, a także rozpuścić gazy wokół wyspy, aby zniechęcić G-5 do dalszych poszukiwań. Kiedy Marynarka mimo to podpłynęła do brzegu, naukowiec wydał rozkaz ukrycia statków i ludzi w ośrodku. Zdenerwował go fakt, że to właśnie Smoker dowodzi zbliżającym się oddziałem, gdyż jest on bardziej dociekliwy od reszty marynarzy. Z powodu, że Caesar nie mógł pokazać się Białemu Łowcy, Law ofiarował mu swoją pomoc. Na wieść, że zamiast przegonić wiceadmirała, Trafalgar wdał się z nim w walkę, Clown wydawał się lekko zniesmaczony. Dopiero gdy usłyszał, że G-5 zobaczyło porwane dzieci, mocno się zdenerwował. Postanowił, że nikt nie może opuścić tej wyspy żywy, więc wyprosił pozwolenie na zabijanie u Jokera, który obiecał, że Vergo wszystko zatuszuje. Po skończonej rozmowie, Monet ostrzegła go, aby nie lekceważył Słomianych, którzy przed przeskokiem czasowym posiadali łączną nagrodę 800.000.050 i od tego czasu nie była zmieniana. Po tym stwierdzeniu do pomieszczenia wpadł okaleczony centaur, z wieścią, że Brązowobrody został pokonany. Caesar przybrał swoją maskę dobrotliwego opiekuna i obiecał, że uleczy podwładnego swoim nowym lekarstwem. Jednak zamiast tego zaczął na nim testować gazy halucynogenne. W międzyczasie gdy dzieci zaczęły szaleć w ruinach pierwszego i drugiego laboratorium, Law dał Caesarowi serce nic przy tym nie mówiąc, więc Mistrz uznał, że jest Smokera, aczkolwiek należało do Monet o czym naukowiec nie mógł wiedzieć. Następnie zwiększył liczbę strażników statku, aby chronić go przed zakusami G-5 i wysłał Yeti Cool Brothers, żeby pozbyli się Słomianych i Brązowobrodego, lecz oszczędzili Franky'ego, którego budowa zainteresowała naukowca. Po zameldowaniu pozbycia się części piratów przez śnieżnych zabójców, Monet wyznała, że spodziewała się po nich więcej z powodu artykułu, który pojawił się niedawno w gazecie i spytała Trafalgara co on o tym sądzi, ponieważ już dwa razy współpracował z Mugiwarą. Rozjuszony Ceasar wycelował w Shichibukai'a pistolet i zapytał czy to on sprowadził tu Słomianych. Jednak Law odpowiedział mu, że nie wiedział o ich obecności zanim nie doszło spotkania przy drzwiach laboratorium, a Clown uświadomił sobie, że takie zachowanie nie leży w interesach jego gościa, więc opuścił pistolet. Na rozładowanie emocji oświadczył, że dzieci na pewno wrócą z powrotem i pokazał Law'owi NHC10. Gdy Caesar zastanawiał się co zrobić z Franky'm, zameldowano mu, że Marynarka zdobywa przewagę w walce o statek. Naukowiec podjął decyzję o wypuszczenia Smiley'a i rozpoczęcie eksperymentu więc wysłał kilku podwładnych na ognistą stronę i kazał ostrzec resztę. Zignorował połączenie centaurów ściganych przez potwora, a zamiast tego przedstawił swojej sekretarce jego szlamowate zwierzątko, które powstało w wyniku skompresowania gazów pzzostałych po eksplozji mającej miejsce 4 lata temu. thumb|220px|left|Luffy chwyta Caesar'a Mistrz, podekscytowany zbliżającymi się kawałkami Smiley'a, opuścił pomieszczenie i wzleciał na dziób przewróconego okrętu i zaczął się chwalić przed obecnymi centaurami, marynarzami i Słomianymi w składzie: Robin, Franky, Luffy; bronią masowej zagłady. Wywód przerwał mu Luffy, który używając mocy swojego owcu dociągnął się do niego. Caesar uniknął nasyconego Haki Gomu Gomu no Kane i użył na Słomianym techniki Gas Robe, który wciągnął cały gaz i wypuścił uszami. Wyjaśnił mu, że po kontakcie z Magellanem w Impel Down, zwiększyła się jego odporność na zatrucia. Użytkownik Logii nie miał nawet czasu żeby się obrazić za porównanie go do Paramecii, ponieważ kolejny atak, Gomu Gomu no Jet Mace, powalił go na ziemię, skąd ten zaatakował Luffy'ego podwójnym Gastanet, którego Słomiany uniknął. thumb|220px|Caesar stoi zwycięsko nad Słomianymi i marynarzami Następny atak powalił Caesara na deski, lecz gdy uwaga Monkey'a była odwrócona, Mistrz w tajemniczy sposób pozbawił przytomności obecnych Słomianych, a także Tashigi i Smokera. Następnie kazał ich związać swoim podwładnym, a sam udał się po "swoje" zaginione dzieci. Po dotarciu do tymczasowej kryjówki Słomianych, Mistrz ukazał dzieciom cukierki, a także potępił Nami i Usoppa za to, że porwali te biedne dzieci. Zaczął nawoływać je do powrotu oraz pochwalił siłę tych, które zerwały łańcuchy. Kiedy strzelec próbował zatrzymać go za pomocą ognistego ataku, ten zgasił go z łatwością, po czym zaczął dusić dwójkę piratów i kazał dzieciom zabić ich. W ostatniej chwili uratował ich poraniony Brązowobrody, który nie dość, że powstrzymał małe olbrzymy, to jeszcze przerwał technikę Caesara i Słomiani mogli odetchnąć z ulgą. Naukowiec na początku wyraził uznanie dla pirata, który przeżył atak Yeti Cool Brothers, jednak potem wyśmiał jego załogę, która wciąż uważała pana Punk Hazard za altruistycznego wybawcę. Po chwili rozkazał dzieciom opuścić pomieszczenie, a gdy to uczyniły, zakończył potyczkę z Białobrodym za pomocą Gastanet, które ponowił zaraz w pobliżu Nami i Usoppa, co spowodowało ich spore obrażenia oraz utratę przytomności. Następnie udał się do balonu i razem z dziećmi poleciał do laboratorium. Jeszcze w trakcie lotu kazał Monet rozpocząć transmisję z tego co dzieje się na wyspie oraz zachęcił do oglądania Maklerów, między innymi: Pekomsa z Tamago, Eustassa Kida z Kilerem, oraz wielu innych nieznanych osobników. Podczas rozmowy z Monet, Vergo zwrócił uwagę na długą nieobecność Ceasara; właśnie wtedy, zgodnie z porzekadłem "o wilku mowa" pojawił się gospodarz. Od razu poprosił dowódcę G-5, aby okiełznał swoich ludzi, po czym rozpoczął rozmowę z Lawem, podczas której wyraził swoją radość, że wymienił jego serce za to należące do harpii. Gdy Trafalgar powiedział, że sekretarka okazała się mądrzejsza niż jej przełożony, wkurzony Caesar uderzył pięścią w jego serce, by zadać mu ból. Na pytanie Smokera, gdzie jest jego organ, Clown pokazał mu, że trzyma je zawsze przy sobie. Zapewne chciał je ścisnąć, aby sprawić wiceadmirałowi ból ale w tym momencie rozpoczęła się transmisja eksperymentu, co odwróciło uwagę naukowca. Jako dobry narrator przedstawił słuchaczom Smiley'a oraz opowiedział im o jego pochodzeniu, a także o tym jak udoskonalił H2S o efekt paraliżujący. Gdy jego zwierzątko zaczęło zbliżać się do cukierka, Caesar zalał się łzami i począł do niego mówić. Jednak słodycz był ciekawszy od mowy Mistrza i wkrótce został zjedzony przez salamandrę. Clown nie chciał przyznać się do bycia ignorowanym, dlatego pochwalił Smiley'a ,jakby ten wykonał posłusznie polecenie swojego pana. Po przeobrażeniu w śmiercionośny gaz, naukowiec zachwycał się jego działaniem i tym w jaki sposób zaatakował ciała ofiar. Jego uwadze nie uszła drużyna ratownicza Kin'emona; pochwalił Luffy'ego za wytrwałość jego załogi. Następnie kazał wywiesić klatkę poza szczelne laboratorium, aby wszyscy przekonali się, nawet ludzie wysocy stopniem lub z wysoką nagrodą za głowę, są bezsilni wobec Krainy Śmierci. Z uciechą obserwował bezsilnych więźniów i zbliżający się do nich gaz, a gdy uwięzionych zakrył dym wytworzony przez Franky'ego, powiedział, że samobójstwo poprzez uduszenie nie sprawi, że naukowiec zostawi ich ciała w spokoju. Gdy Shinokuni otoczyło laboratorium, Caesar, nieświadomy ucieczki Sojuszu i marynarzy, cieszył się, ponieważ jego gaz spowił całą wyspę, oczyszczając ją tym samym z żywych istot. Jednak kiedy nie dostrzegł nigdzie spetryfikowanych ciał członków Marynarki, zaczął się zastanawiać, gdzie też mogli się podziać. Jego wątpliwości rozwiał Vergo, który powiedział, że marynarze z G-5 są zbyt głupi, aby samotnie włamać się do laboratorium, dlatego potrzebna była im pomoc ludzi z klatki. Chwilę później do pomieszczenia wbiegł zdyszany satyr, meldując zebranym szturm sojuszu marynarzy i piratów z Monkey D. Luffy'm na czele. Spanikowany Caesar zaczął się zastanawiać jakim cudem uwięzionym udało się opuścić klatkę oraz przejść osłony. Ponieważ nie mógł sobie pozwolić na utracenie twarzy przed maklerami z Nowego Świata, rozkazał posłańcowi zamknąć przejście pomiędzy pomieszczeniami A i B, wpuścić gaz do środka oraz ustawić monitorujące Den Den Mushi tak, aby widzowie mogli podziwiać agonię intruzów na Punk Hazard.Był obojętny na fakt że w pomieszczeniu znajdują się inni podwładni. Gdy Vergo rozpoczął eksterminację G-5, Caesar zdenerwował się na niego, ponieważ naukowiec chciał na nich pokazać potęgę swojej broni. Przemyślawszy wszystkie opcje, rozkazał Monet zamknąć przejście pomiędzy pomieszczeniami A i B, całkowicie ignorując jej spostrzeżenie, że może to spowodować śmierć viceadmirała. thumb|right|220px|Luffy rozpoczyna drugą rundę Chwilę później przez drzwi weszli Luffy i Smoker, który po chwili udał się na poszukiwanie Vergo. Słomiany nie dał czasu Clownowi na zdziwienie się i na wejściu uderzył go pięścią w brzuch. Obolały Caesar został posłany w ścianę. Jednak szybko się podniósł i uniknął dwóch prób pochwycenia przez gumiaka. Zdenerwowany użył Nenshokei: Miok Gas, a gdy Luffy był w bezpiecznej odległości zapytał się go o powód jego natarcia oraz o to czy założył sojusz z Lawem. Ostrzegł go przed zdradą po czym osłabił jego następny atak za pomocą Karakuni. Gdy Luffy określił bezpieczną odległość, Mistrz przyznał że ta technika działa tylko w określonym promieniu. Chciał uniemożliwić atak Mugiwary, lecz nie spodziewał się prędkości jaką daje Gear Second. Zmienił się w gaz i poleciał do Luffy'ego i ponownie użył Karakuni i zaatakował za pomocą Blue Sword. Powiedział że odporność na trucizny niewiele zmienia, ponieważ owoc gazu pozwala na wiele więcej. Ponowił atak, którego Luffy uniknął skacząc do góry, jednak Caesar podążył za nim i za pomocą Gastanet posłał go na ziemię. Następnie nieustannie zadręczał go Gastanet i atakami Blue Sword, a także kradzieżą tlenu z powietrza. W końcu Słomiany przerwał to kopnięciem naukowca w brzuch. Ceasara zabolało to na tyle że zwyzywał wszystkich użytkowników Haki. Po użyciu Miok Gas i Karakuni powiedział Luffy'emu, że pozwoli mu uciec ponieważ spalenie go byłoby marnotrawstwem. Gdy ten postanowił dalej walczyć był zdumiony jego głupotą. Jednak Luffy wymierzył w niego Jet Gatling wzmocniony Haki, który sprawił ze naukowiec skulił się ze strachu. Jednak zanim doznał jakichkolwiek obrażeń, Monet zablokowała atak za pomocą Kamakury.thumb|left|220px|Caesar kuli się przed Jet Gatling Caesar postanowił wrócić do przeprowadzania eksperymentu, a także próby uśmiercenia wszystkich wrogów na PH dlatego tez zostawił Słomka ze swoją sekretarką. Gdy kierował się w stronę laboratorium, zadzwonił do niego Doflamingo w celu ostrzeżenia swojego sojusznika. Caesar był zdziwiony faktem że niepozorny gumiak posiada Królewskie Haki. Joker poinformował go, że wkrótce na wyspie pojawia się Baby 5 i Buffalo oraz że po skończonej robocie wszyscy razem maja wrócić na Dressrosę. Moce i Umiejętności Diabelski Owoc Jako użytkownik Gasu Gasu no Mi należącego do typu Logia, posiada szeroki asortyment umiejętności. Może nie tylko zamieniać się i wytwarzać, ale także kontrolować gazy. Może sprężyć tlen i utworzyć błękitny miecz, zwiększyć zawartość wodoru w powietrzu i za pomocą ognia zapalić go lub przy użyciu dwukolorowych kastaniet spowodować wybuch. Zarówno podczas walki z Luffy'm w laboratorium jak i ucieczki przed Bojowymi Rybami na moście Śmierci, wystrzelił z ust potężny laser, który był w stanie obrócić ogromnych napastników w proch. Ciekawą umiejętnością jest możliwość przyłączenia gazu, jak w przypadku Shinokuni. Jako iż gaz jest lotny, Caesar potrafi latać, a w trakcie walki może unikać ciosów poprzez szybkie rozproszenie się, jak to pokazał podczas walk z Luffy'm. Dzięki mocy kontrolowania gazów zebrał te pozostałe po wybuchu powstałym na Punk Hazard cztery lata temu i stworzył potwora, którego wzbogacił o owoc Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl W pierwszym starciu pokonał Luffy'ego, Robin, Franky'ego oraz Vice Admirała Smoker'a, jednak potem przegrał z samym Luffy'm, z czego płynie wniosek, że ktoś kto poznał jego styl walki i umiejętności może go łatwo skontrować. Sam Caesar podkreślił to w rozmowie z Lawem jakiś czas wcześniej. Bronie Caesar podczas rozmowy z Lawem zagroził mu dwulufowym flintlockiem gdy dowiedział się o jego powiązaniach z Luffy'm. Używa także czerwonej i niebieskiej kastaniet, które po zderzeniu ze sobą powodują zapalenie gazu wytworzonego przez Mistrza i silną eksplozję. Podczas walki ze Słomianym Kapeluszem użył miecza, którego ostrzem był sprężony tlen w kolorze niebeskim, który przy cięciach rozprzestrzeniał ogromne ilości tlenu. Ciekawostki *W piątym rankingu popularności zajął 38 miejsce. *Jako użytkownik Logii, nie lubi gdy ktoś porównuje go do Paramecii. *Jest jedyną osobą zdolną do wyprodukowania SAD-u. *Jak wiele postaci w One Piece, posiada swój własny unikalny śmiech "Shurororororo" *Jest pierwszym antagonistą, który ma własny soundtrack, zwany "Master's Laughter" (Mの冷笑). *Jest jak narazie jedynym użytkownikiem Logii, który porusza się zazwyczaj w swojej zmienionej formie. *Jest to trzeci użytkownik Logii, który użył mocy swojego owocu, aby zwiększyć swój rozmiar (pierwszym był Enel, a drugim Monet). *Caesar to jedyny, znany nam naukowiec z nagrodą za swoją głowę. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Marynarka Kategoria:Byli członkowie Marynarki Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Władający Kategoria:Władający Logią Kategoria:Piraci Donquixote Kategoria:Postacie z Nowego Świata Kategoria:Postacie z Punk Hazard